Prince Ben and Peter Parker
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When young prince, Ben Reilly, meets a pauper named Peter Parker who's exactly like him, the two decide to trade places for the day, while the evil Captain of the guards, Norman Osborn, prepares to take control of the kingdom.
1. Just Like the King

Here's another Spider-Man fan-fic.

Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Fan

Disclaimer: The Prince and the Pauper belongs to Walt Disney, and Spectacular Spider-Man belongs to Sony and Disney, and the characters from that and any other Marvel character I use belongs to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Prince Ben and Peter Parker**

Chapter 1: Just Like the King

For many years, England was ruled by a wise and good king, and the people flourished and were very happy. But eventually, the good king became ill and darkness fell over the countryside. As the king grew weaker, his king of the guard, a ruthless and cruel man named Norman Osborn, saw his chance to rob and terrorize the people of England. And worst of all, he did it in the king's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving Captain Osborn and his ruthless henchmen. Until one day several years after the king became ill.

()()()()()

Peter Parker and his dear friend Eddie Brock were talking by their snow cone cart in winter as Peter held up several old twigs.

"Kindling." Peter said. "Fresh kindling, right here. Can't cook dinner without fire… Right?

No one bought a single stick of firewood, and Peter's stomach roared in anguish. He hadn't had a decent meal in months and just barely survived on what he and Eddie shared.

"Man, I'm hungry." Peter said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Snow cones." Eddie said. "Snow cones here. We've got all kinds of flavors. We have plain, lime, and lemon."

No one came here either.

"So Eddie how's business?" Peter asked.

"If no one takes any of this stuff soon, I'm gonna have to eat these myself." Eddie grumbled.

"Well it could be worse." Peter said optimistically. "Come on guys, secret handshake."

Eddie and Peter shook hands, high fived each other, and did an Egyptian style of dancing for a few seconds and put their heads together.

"You always knew how to cheer me up, bro." Eddie said with a smile.

"Trust me." Peter said with a smile as he felt in his heart it was true. "One of these days, we'll be eating just like the king. We'll have lots of turkey and ham and potatoes and corn and-"

"Ice cream, cookies, and pie!" Eddie finished with a smile.

"Fruit tarts and cobblers as piled as high as Eddie." Peter called out.

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Eddie said with a smile.

" _I'm just a little guy._ " Peter said as he took a spare wheel and held it out. " _Give me a pizza pie._ "

" _I'd have a happy place next to the fire place._ " Eddie said as he knelt by the butcher's.

" _I'd like a hat to wear._ " Peter said as he put a bucket over his head for a laugh.

" _And thermal underwear._ " Eddie said with a gasp as a winter wind rushed by.

Eddie then put an old rag around Peter's neck like a cloak as Peter held up an unsold piece of wood.

 _It would be appealing,_

 _Just to have the royal feeling._

 _Doing everything a little bit like a king._

" _Like a king!_ " Eddie called out.

" _Like a king!_ " Peter replied.

" _Just a little bit like a king._ " They both repeated.

 _I . . . Would love to live just like a king! (Just a little like… Just little bit like…)_

Just then, Captain Osborn and his men, who many nicknamed, the Goblins, drove by in a large carriage. As it passed, Peter sighed and knelt beside the castle wall. It couldn't hurt too badly to see inside.

"Hello?" Peter asked as he knocked.

"Who goes there?" A skinny man with light brown hair asked.

"I'd just like to-" Peter began when he saw the man gasp and open the door.

"Come right inside." The man said with an oily manner.

"Wow." Peter said. "Thanks."

Peter had never really had too much experience with the guards, so maybe all his and Eddie's friends just exaggerated.

()()()()()

As the prince left, Jason sighed with relief when Captain Osborn stepped on his foot, and he felt like a lion had stepped on it instead of a slim man.

"What do you think this is, Lieutenant Phillips?" Captain Osborn asked. "An open house?"

"But sir that was the prince." Jason explained.

"Then who's that you twit?!" Captain Osborn snapped as he held Jason up to the window, and he saw the outline of Prince Ben sitting in his class.

* * *

Well that was a nice beginning, wouldn't you say?


	2. Ben Reilly and Peter Parker

Chapter 2: Ben Reilly and Peter Parker

Prince Ben, with his friends, Gwen Stacy, daughter of the king's body guard George, and Harry Osborn, the son of Captain Osborn, were in class listening to their teacher Professor Connors.

"So to review everyone, all triangles have three sides." Connors said simply. "And the relations between these sides are known as ratios."

As Connors talked, Ben looked out the window and saw several small children having a snowball fight outside. Ben would give anything to be outside with Gwen and Harry having fun instead of all these tiresome duties.

"Now sire," Connors said, interrupting Ben's thoughts. "If you could give me your full attention like Harry and Gwen, name the three sedimentary trigonometric ratios. You may begin."

Ben smirked at Harry who smiled back, and they pulled out spit balls and straws.

"Oh no." Gwen groaned.

"Cotangent." Ben said as he blew a spit ball that landed right on Harry's face.

"Ouch!" Harry called out in a loud whisper.

"Secant." Ben continued as he blew another spit ball at Harry that caught him in the forehead.

"Oh, that's nice." Harry whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" Ben muttered. "What is it?"

"My turn." Harry said as he blew a spit ball that Ben dodged and blew back at him.

"Conical." Ben finished.

"Oh, grow up you two." Gwen groaned.

"Now sire," Connors said as calmly as always. "We've been over this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Hypotenuse."

Gwen then smirked and grabbed her own straw, finally landing one on Ben.

"Nice." Ben said.

"Yes Miss Stacy." Connors said. "You all made very nice shots at each other, but play time's over. Hand them over, you three."

Ben, Harry, and Gwen all handed Connors their straws.

"You can have these back after lunch." Connors said plainly. "In the meantime, Conner, you know your father is ill and needs rest and quiet. Now I know it's hard to only have time to yourself when you go to sleep, but that's the sacrifices required for a king to be fully capable of ruling a kingdom."

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle outside. He opened the door to see Osborn holding a boy down.

"Now, I believe trespassing is worthy of maybe a year or two in the dungeons." Osborn said calmly.

"Captain!" Ben called out. "What's the meaning of this outrage?!"

"Just some riff-raff who managed to crawl into the grounds, sire." Osborn said oily.

"Captain Osborn, my father always taught me that even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect." Ben countered. "Have him brought to me at once."

Ben then left for the hallway where he and this poor fellow would meet.

()()()()()

"Oh, the prince wishes to see you." Captain Osborn said to Peter. "Allow me to get you started."

Captain Osborn then kicked Peter right to the front doorstep of the palace.

Peter weakly walked inside as he groaned.

 _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ Peter thought. Today hadn't been his day.

()()()()()

Peter looked around a large hall filled with tapestries and suits of armor.

"Wow." Peter remarked in awe. He then looked down and saw his reflection in the floor. "Man, this place is clean enough for an operating room."

Peter smiled and walked around.

" _I'm just a little guy. Give me a pizza pie._ " Peter hummed when he slid and crashed into two suits of armor with a helmet ending up landing on his head.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A boy asked as a helmet landed on his head. "Harry, if this is your idea of a joke, you need a new sense of humor."

Peter walked up to the boy and saw that they were of the same height. The two lifted up their helmets and took a peak at each other before Peter recognized not only the same round brown eyes, but the same light brown hair. The other boy must have noticed too because he backed away also. Eventually, the two pulled the helmets off and looked at each other. They not only had the same eyes and hair, they looked perfectly alive. They walked around each other and starred in disbelieve.

"You look just like…" They both said at the same time and in the same voice. "I thought you were…"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." The boy said. "Let's get things settled down. I'm Prince Ben, and who are you?"

"Peter Parker." Peter said timidly. He'd never met the prince before, and he now understood why the guard had let him in. He had mistaken Peter for the prince.

"Well, Peter, I owe you one." Ben said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" Peter asked.

"I was about to die of boredom in my class this morning." Ben said with a smile. "Do you know what it's like to be the prince?"

"It's gotta be a lot easier than being a peasant." Peter remarked. "All I live in is an old shack with my best friend Eddie, and my girlfriend Mary Jane."

"Well I don't get a moment to myself." Ben said as he began rounding off what appeared to be his schedule. "Breakfast at seven. Lessons until lunch."

"Oh lunch." Peter groaned. "I haven't been able to have an actual lunch since I was seven.

"Fencing until tea time!" Ben continued on.

"Cool." Peter remarked. "Like the three musketeers."

"And every night, banquet after feast after banquet." Ben ranted.

"Bet you never go hungry." Peter countered as his stomach growled again.

"And then nine o'clock on the button, bed time!" Ben finished.

"Oh, bed." Peter groaned as he laid his head on the prince's pillow. All he, Eddie, and Mary Jane had were ragged blankets and a couch cushion a piece.

"Say what you like, but I envy your freedom." Ben sighed.

"I envy your diet." Peter countered as he walked up to a mirror Ben was starring at.

"Yes, but you can hang out with your friends all day long." Ben retorted, and Peter couldn't deny that. "No studying dreary old books. Staying up as late as you like and eating junk food. Oh, if I could take your place for just one day, I'd be content… Hey… Wait a minute."

"What?" Peter asked.

"That's it!" Ben remarked.

"What's it?" Peter asked again.

"Don't you see?" Ben asked. "I'll take your place while you take mine. I'll hang out with your friends in London while you'll be the prince."

Ben took Peter aside and quickly switched clothes with him, and Peter found himself in Ben's clothes. A red shirt with blue sides, red gloves, and blue pants with red boots. On the chest was a small black spider. Peter looked at Ben, and he was wearing Peter's clothes.

"But I can't be the prince!" Peter protested. "How would I act?"

"Don't worry." Ben said. "The only things you absolutely have to say for the day are, 'That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' And, 'Guards, seize him!'"

"But your father." Peter continued to protest. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea. "The king!"

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Ben assured Peter. "And if there's trouble, all will know my by this.

Ben held up his ungloved hand to show a golden ring with the same spider design on Peter's chest.

"Wow." Peter gaped. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You'll do fine, Peter." Ben assured Peter. "You're looking like a prince already. Good-bye Peter."

"Uh… Good-bye… Ben." Peter said nervously. "You won't forget to come back, right?"

()()()()()

Ben smiled at Peter before hopping down and walking off whistling as he walked past Osborn.

"Hello Captain." Ben said calmly.

Osborn grabbed Ben by his shirt and held him up.

"Well, if it isn't the prince's little double." Osborn said as he held Ben up. "I'll teach you to embarrass me in front of the prince."

"Actually Captain Osborn, I am the prince." Ben said quickly as a test to see how well the switch had gone off.

"Heh." Osborn smirked. "Sorry little man, but I'm not as gullible as Lieutenant Phillips."

Osborn tossed Ben over the wall, and Ben landed right on the ground.

"Sayonara sucker!" Osborn called out.

"Wow." Ben remarked. "That was easier than I thought. I'm free! I'm free! I am good."

"Peter!" A girl's voice called out, and Ben saw a girl about his age with green eyes and long red hair run up. "Peter, are you alright?! When Eddie told me you'd gone into the castle, I was afraid I'd never see you again. Now-"

The girl starred at him.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl asked in suspicion.

"Oh." Ben said nervously. This had to be Peter's girlfriend, Mary Jane. "Why Mary Jane, I'm Peter of course."

"Then how come you're holding yourself so differently?" Mary Jane asked. "Peter's always so relaxed, and you're so stiff."

"Peter, there you are!" A tall muscular boy with blond hair called out as he rushed up. "I thought you'd be dead, bro."

"Oh… Yes." Ben said as the boy looked like that Little John fellow from the Robin Hood stories. "That's me. Peter Parker."

"Now my dear man, I'm pretty bad with names at the moment." Ben said, hoping this wasn't one of Peter's friends. "Could I have your name?"

"What's the matter with the one you've got, Pete?" The boy asked. "It's me, Eddie."

"Oh of course, Eddie!" Ben said. "How have been, dear fellow?"

"Did Osborn throw you out on your head or something?" Eddie asked.

"Uh…" Ben said as he tried to think up a good alibi.

"Oh, don't worry bro!" Eddie said with a smile. "I know it's a joke. You always use a smile to get out of bad situations."

"Well, I've got to get going." Ben said. "I'll meet you back here around 7 or so to head back home."

"Hey bro, wait!" Eddie called out as Ben walked off quickly. Peter's girlfriend was already suspicious, and he didn't want to risk Eddie catching on unless he had to.

()()()()()

Mary Jane watched the boy and Eddie go off. She then looked back at the castle.

"Peter, where are you?" Mary Jane asked as she starred there to think.

She had known Peter for three years, and she had been Peter's girlfriend long enough to know that something was up, and that boy definitely wasn't Peter, so that meant that Peter was still in the castle, somewhere.

* * *

Well, that was a nice meeting, wasn't it?


	3. On the Other Side

Chapter 3: On the Other Side

Peter was looking at himself in the mirror as well as Ben's red fencing mask with one way mirrors for the eyes.

"Man, if the gang could see me, now." Peter said with a smile as he put the mask aside for after lunch when a man with brown eyes, dirty blond hair, and an arm missing came in.

"Your highness, it's time for your royal duties." The man said simply as a boy that looked like a younger version of Osborn appeared with a girl with blond hair and blue eyes who looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey sire, I'm looking forward to our fencing match after lunch." The young Osborn said. "For once I'm gonna prick you."

"We'll see." Peter said. He took a look at his list and saw that right at the top was falcon training. "Because I might not make it past the first thing on the list."

()()()()()

Ben rushed up to a snow ball fight with a snowball in hand when everyone tossed theirs at him, and he was covered from head to foot in snow.

"Well that was great." Ben said with a laugh. "I haven't done that since Gwen, Harry, and I were kids."

()()()()()

At the castle, Ben removed the hood from a falcon. it glared at him angrily, and he rushed away for dear life.

"Hm." Gwen said. Ben never had any trouble with falcon training before.

()()()()()

Ben approached a dog in the streets that was gnawing on a bone. Ben took it and tossed it away.

"Fetch." Ben said. The dog looked at him angrily. "Uh-oh."

Ben ran away for dear life as the dog followed.

()()()()()

At the castle, Peter worked with an adhesive fluid Ben's friend Gwen had invented, and to fit with the whole spider theme he had seen with all the spider symbols in the castle, he altered it just enough to make it look like a spider's web. The concoction ended up causing Harry's face to get stuck by webbing.

"Oh my goodness!" Peter called out. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!"

"No, I'm okay." Harry said calmly. "It sure stinks though."

()()()()()

After escaping the dog, Ben ended up in front of a house as Captain Osborn's second in command, Lieutenant Phillips, was pulling a chicken away from a young woman with black hair who had a boy of about eleven and a girl of four helping her.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl yelled as she kicked Phillips in the shin.

"Ah!" Lieutenant Phillips shouted.

"Laura, no." The boy said. "Help me and mom get the hen away from this jerk.

"Relax you three." Lieutenant Phillips said with a smirk. "It's for the king."

"But it's all we have!" The woman protested.

"Well then it's all we'll take." Lieutenant Phillips said with a laugh.

"Stop!" Ben called out as he walked over. "As your royal prince, I command you to release that hen!"

Lieutenant Phillips just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Oh, forgive me, 'sire'." Lieutenant Phillips said with a smirk. "It appears you've lost your _crown_!"

Lieutenant Phillips then shoved a large pumpkin onto Ben's face as he went off with the hen.

"I can't believe it." Ben said in disgust as he took the pumpkin head off. "Stealing in the king's name."

"This happens all the time." The boy said.

"The king takes all our food away." The little girl, Laura, said.

"Thanks for your help, dear." The children's mother said. "I'm Kayla, and these are my children, Jim and Laura."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Laura said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"I know sweetie." Kayla said as she put on arm around Laura's shoulder. "I know."

Just then, a whip cracked, and Ben heard one of the guards, Alex O'Hern, driving a carriage full of apparently stolen food.

Ben looked at the royal ring and put it on his finger as he got in front of the wagon.

"Stop right there!" Ben called out. "I am Prince Benjamin Reilly, and I command you to surrender your entire stolen inventory."

"Yeah right!" O'Hern shouted. "And I'm the queen mother! Get out of here, runt!"

"Will this help?" Ben asked with a smirk as he held up the royal ring.

"Oh… Shoot." Dillon said with a groan.

()()()()()

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Eddie hummed as he looked for Peter. "Now where can Peter be?"

He then saw Peter with a royal carriage full of food, and he was tossing it out to the people.

"I believe this will help you out until your husband's back on his feet Mrs. Howlett." Ben said as he tossed a huge turkey to a woman he knew was called Kayla as she caught it. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"Oh no." Eddie said to himself. "Poor Pete's flipped his wig out of hunger."

Eddie had to take him back home before he got into trouble, but it was too late. The royal guard arrived, led by Phillips and a huge giant of a man with black hair and black eyes.

"There he is." O'Hern said plainly as he pointed to Peter. "He's the one who showed me the ring, sir."

"You there!" Phillips called out. "You're under arrest!"

"Run for it, boy!" An old man called out as the entire crowd of peasants pelted the guards with fruits and vegetables.

As Peter ran for it, he was cornered by several guards.

"Hold on, bro!" Eddie called out as he busted down a cart of barrels and rode on them to get to Peter quicker. "I'm coming!"

Eddie rolled down the guards and used a low hanging banner to change direction and jump onto the cart.

"It's back home for us." Eddie said with a sigh as he snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Ya-Hoo!"

()()()()()

In Osborn's lair, deep in the dungeons, he drank and ate with Phillips as they laughed.

"Now I may be losing my mind captain," Phillips said as he calmed down before he let out one last, and random, laugh. "And I know you've told me that time and time again, but this boy acted like a nobleman, and he had the royal ring."

"The ring." Osborn said as his eyes widened. "So it was the prince I kicked out."

"You kicked out the prince?!" Phillips asked with a mad laugh. "Oh, you're gonna get it! You're gonna get it! Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah!"

Osborn grabbed Phillips by his throat.

"I won't 'get it' if the prince doesn't come back, _alive_." Osborn said as he smiled and got a devilish idea in his head. If the pauper was the prince, then the prince was the pauper.

()()()()()

Peter was practicing his fencing, with his mask on against a large suit of armor.

"Okay, I'm good. I'm very good. I may be even great." Peter said with a smile before Gwen and Harry came in.

"Uh… Gwen, what are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"You're not Prince Ben, are you?" Gwen asked.

"What?!" Peter asked nervously as he pulled off his fencing mask. "Of course I am. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed, and Peter gulped.

"Uh… What's with that look you've got?" Peter said.

"HOLY CAP, "IT'S NOT THE PRINCE!" Harry called out. "He doesn't know the look!"

"Uh-oh." Peter groaned. "Look, Ben and I met when he had me see him, and he got the idea for us to trade places, so he can experience life as a peasant. Please don't tell Connors. It'll all be over next morning when he comes back."

"Alright." Gwen said. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well some of this stuff is life threatening, but what life isn't like that?" Peter said. "I'm just happy that I got two good meals in today instead of one.

()()()()()

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peter said, and Connors walked right in.

"Sire, your father is in his last hours, and he wishes to see you immediately." Connors said quietly and plainly.

"Oh." Peter said. "Well we better tell the prince, he ought to know."

"You are the prince, _Ben_." Gwen whispered.

"Oh yeah." Peter said nervously as he got upset. Neither he nor Ben had planned for the king to die that day. Ben would be crushed when he found out his dad had died, and he wasn't there.

"I'll let you go alone." Connors said as he left.

"I'll take you to him." Gwen said as she led Peter away.

()()()()()

Gwen and Peter left.

"Holy shoot, dude." Harry said. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, son." Norman said as he appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Harry gasped. "Dad!"

"Now, I'm afraid I need you out of the way for a bit while I arrange for a bright future for the Osborns." Norman said darkly as he put a chloroform soaked handkerchief up to Harry's mouth.

()()()()()

Peter walked down the hall with Gwen.

"So, what's wrong with the king?" Peter asked.

"He's gravely ill." Gwen said. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure Ben figured he'd be king by spring. He's going to be heart broken when he hears about his father's death. Does he… Ever talk about me?"

"I only met him this morning." Peter pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Gwen said.

"You like him?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Gwen admitted.

"I have a girlfriend too." Peter said. "Mary Jane."

"Well, here's his room." Gwen said.

"Okay, I'll just tell the king the truth." Peter said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"My son…" The king said weakly. "Come closer."

Peter did so, and hearing the weakness and nobility of that voice, Peter didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"My son…" The king said. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. I shall be gone soon, and you shall be king."

The king extended his hand, and Peter took it.

"You must promise me… Promise me that you will rule the land from your heart, justly and wisely." The king said as his strength grew weaker.

"I promise." Peter said. He knew Ben would make the same promise in his place. Just then, as the king exhaled his last breath, the sole candle in the room went out.

()()()()()

Peter walked out of the room shivering.

"I've gotta find the prince." Peter said with a shiver and determination.

"Hello my faux prince." Osborn suddenly said as he picked Peter up. "Now that our dearly departed king is finally out of my way, you'll do everything I say because if you don't…"

Phillips appeared, holding a bound Mary Jane.

"Peter!" Mary Jane called out.

"MJ!" Peter replied.

"Get the picture?!" Osborn said with a dark smile.

()()()()()

At the hovel Peter, Eddie, and Mary Jane lived, Ben walked to the window and opened it as the church bells were ringing.

"Hey, what happened?!" Ben called out.

"The king is dead!" An old man walking below shouted out. "And the prince is to be crowned at once!"

"Dad…" Ben breathed. He was gone. He knew it was coming, but he still couldn't believe it. He breathed in and knew what he had to do. The Howletts and this whole village were just a taste of what had been going on all over England. He walked back inside where Eddie was making some soup from O'Hern's inventory.

"Soup's almost ready, Pete." Eddie said. "I mean, Your Majesty."

Ben let Eddie believe he was crazy ever since his save that afternoon, but the time for games was over. He slipped the ring back onto his finger.

"Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen." Ben said. "Children going hungry. Corruption everywhere."

Eddie turned and looked at Ben's ring.

"Whoa." Eddie breathed. "You really are the prince, aren't you?"

Eddie then bowed down.

"Sire, your wish is my command." Eddie said.

"Eddie, I owe you my life, and I won't forget that." Ben said. "Come on, pal. We must return to the palace at once!"

"Or to the dungeon!" Osborn called out as he appeared at the door with all his men. "Get him!"

All of the guards caged Ben in with their spears as Eddie charged at Osborn, who tossed a dagger at him that got caught in his jacket and caused him to be tossed straight out the window.

"Oh… CRUD…!" Eddie called out as he flew out the window, and a loud splash was heard from below.

"No." Ben sighed. Eddie was gone and who knew what would happen to Peter once Osborn had his way with Ben and the others.

* * *

Yes sir, things look pretty dark right now.


	4. The Coronation

Chapter Four: The Coronation

At the palace, Osborn held Ben by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" Ben asked as Osborn just laughed darkly. Ben had to do something. Peter and his girlfriend were in trouble if Peter was crowned, Osborn would use him as a puppet and simply have him killed when Peter wasn't useful anymore!

"Silence boy." Osborn said. "Once your pauper of a double is crowned, it will be adieu for you."

Ben nervously held his neck as Phillips joined Osborn in laughing. Inside the cell were Gwen and Harry. Ben gasped. Osborn would imprison his own son to get the throne?

"Get us out of here!" Gwen called out. "You can't do this, Captain Osborn! My father will realize I'm missing and-"

Osborn simply tossed Ben at her as they both tumbled down the stairs and into Harry.

"You know, I really don't like my dad right now." Harry said simply before he caught a look at Ben. "You're Highness! You're here! We're saved!"

At that moment, the door closed and Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Harry choked. "You're in here too. We're doomed!"

Just then a fanfare could be heard from upstairs, and Ben knew what that meant.

"Oh no." Ben groaned. "It's the coronation."

()()()()()

The coronation hall was so large and impressive Peter couldn't help but stare at it. He was dressed in a red shirt with blue sleeves and gloves, a pair of blue pants, and the spider on the shirt was much larger than the previous outfit he wore.

"Holy smoke." Peter said in awe.

"I know it's frightening, my lord, but we have to get this over with." Connors said encouragingly.

From behind the curtains, Peter saw Osborn, yank a rope tied around Mary Jane's neck very hard as she gasped.

()()()()()

In the dungeon, Ben, Gwen, and Harry arrived at the door as Ben shouted at Phillips.

"This little charade of yours has gone on long enough!" Ben shouted. "Open this door immediately!"

"Oh, shut up." Phillips said as the door opened, and Peter saw a figure in a black outfit wearing a black mask with a large white version of the royal family crest on his chest.

"Well, looks like the boss isn't wasting any time." Phillips said with a sneer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…" Harry prayed quickly as Gwen gulped before the executioner slipped a bit too conveniently, so that the axe he was holding would have cut Phillip's head in two if he hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Phillips called out.

"Sorry." The executioner said in a very familiar voice. He pulled the axe off and slammed the flat of it on top of Phillips head so hard that the axe broke in two. "You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow, would you?"

"Thank you." Phillips said in a dazed way as he kissed the executioner in the general area where his nose would be. "I've had a lovely evening."

"That went well." The executioner said as Phillips passed out, and he removed his hood to reveal Eddie.

"Eddie!" Ben called out.

"Just sit tight, sire." Eddie said with a smile. "I'll get you and your friends out of there."

He then took the keys from Phillips' unconscious form.

()()()()()

At the throne room, Peter was sure Ben would arrive soon and stop the coronation, so he figured he'd better stall as long as he could.

"Well, be seated, sire." A middle-aged man with all gray hair said.

"Uh…" Peter said nervously. "After you."

"Sit down." The middle-aged man said with a bit more authority, and Peter slowly sat down in the chair.

()()()()()

"Now let's see." Eddie said as he looked at all the keys. "Which one is it?"

Eddie flipped through them trying to find a key that matched the cell's door handle.

Gwen heard a whistle and looked from the door to see several guards approaching.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Gwen groaned as she grabbed the keys, thrust what she knew was the skeleton key into the lock, and they all rushed off.

As they rushed on, Eddie noticed a large door and saw that one of the guards had thrown a knife that he was just barely able to stay in front of. He quickly grabbed it. As they arrived at the door, Eddie thrust the knife into it and held onto everyone as the door thrust open, and while they all managed to hang onto the door, the guards fell out of the tower as Eddie then used his strength to get the door closed.

()()()()()

At the coronation, Peter was getting more and more nervous.

"It is both my duty and pleasure to crown you-" the man began, but Peter moved his head, so that the crown missed coming down.

"To crown you-" the man said again. "Well you're a bit antsy today, aren't you?"

"STOP!" Peter called out.

"What for?" The man asked.

"I'm the prince, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"So what I order has to be done, right?" Peter went on.

"Right." The man said.

"Well then, the captain's an insolent scoundrel!" Peter called out. "Guards, seize him!"

"Seize him!" Osborn called out. "He's an imposter!"

All the guards held their spears to Peter.

"But I'm not, Osborn!" Ben's voice called out as he appeared by a far up window and hopped down by swinging on the chandelier in the middle of the hall. As he swung down, he took a sword a guard was picking his teeth with.

"Thank you, guardsman." Ben said simply.

"Alright!" Peter called out.

"Wow." Mary Jane remarked from the side.

"Wait a minute, your majesty." Osborn said quickly. "I can explain everything."

"Alright, I'll wait for your explanation." Ben said as he put his sword away.

"Your majesty is too kind." Osborn said with a bow as he grabbed the rug Ben was standing on.

"Look out, sire!" Peter called out as Ben jumped away from the rug and managed to keep a hold of his sword.

"Geronimo!" Eddie shouted out as he swung down the chandelier before everyone fell off of it and landed on an archer who had prepared to shoot at Ben, but his arrow ended up severing the rope around Mary Jane's neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mary Jane sighed. "Let's get that creep!"

During the sword fight, Osborn slashed at Ben left and right and had finally managed to disarm him when Gwen and Mary Jane suddenly appeared from nowhere and kicked Osborn in both legs to cause him to drop his sword as he groaned.

"Don't worry guys!" Eddie called out. "I've got that creep!"

Eddie grabbed an arrow Harry had provided and shot it at a guard, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

As Ben and Osborn resumed their fight, with Peter grabbing a sword Mary Jane gave him to assist where he could, Harry grabbed a battle axe and cut the rope that held up the chandelier.

"Look out below!" Harry called out as several guards got strapped inside the chandelier which bounced as it hit the ground and ended up on its side, causing it to roll forward.

When Ben heard this, he cut off Osborn's belt, causing his pants to slide down revealing boxers with orange pumpkins on them. He looked behind him and saw the chandelier coming and rushed off, but he wasn't able to escape and ended up tripped by Peter and Ben as the chandelier took Osborn and his men and caused them to crash into a wall unconscious and defeated.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see-" Peter and Ben said at the same time. "I mean, what a time I've-" They then sighed and laughed.

"Okay, exactly who's who here?" The man asked.

"This is Ben, Dad." Gwen said as she held onto Ben's hand as Mary Jane rushed forward and kissed Peter on the lips.

"Okay, this day just keeps getting better and better." Peter said with a smile.

"Alright then," George said. "I crown you, King Benjamin Reilly of England."

George put the crown on Ben's head, as he tilted it slightly for a bit more character.

 _And now we all sing… A toast to the king._

Everyone said as Eddie handed Ben a scepter, and Peter pulled Ben aside and switched clothes, minus the crown of course, and returned in his regular outfit.

"To the king." Eddie said with a smile as everyone made a circle around him.

"To the king!" Peter called out.

 _To his majesty the king._

 _Ah . . . (His majesty, his royal majesty.)_

 _Long live the king, yeah!_

And so with his loyal friends new and old, including his now closest friend Peter, at his side, the new King Ben ruled his land as he promised he would with justice and compassion for all.

* * *

Well that's the end of that.


End file.
